


Co-parenting

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Bathing/Washing, Canon Era, Crack, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), Kissing, Magic, Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Oblivious Arthur, Parent Merlin (Merlin), Parent Morgana, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin and Morgana have a baby Dragon to raise, while keeping it a secret from Arthur
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 15
Kudos: 509





	Co-parenting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for grace616, I hope you enjoy!

‘Have you ever done this before?’ Merlin shot Morgana a glare, placed his hands on the egg and concentrated. The Witch moved closer, curious, and Merlin realised that the name was obvious.

‘I name you Aithusa, the light of the Sun.’ He spoke it with force, smiled as the cracks formed on the egg. His friend/pupil/once-enemy brushed up against his side, peering down at the egg as it cracked completely, and a tiny Dragon poked from the shell.

‘By the Goddess…’ Morgana murmured, reaching out, before halting. She looked to Merlin, who couldn’t stop him smile, moved one of his hands forward at the same time.

‘Together.’ He offered, the High Priestess chuckling, but agreeing to the terms. The Dragon chirped, nuzzled into Morgana’s palm while Merlin helped the small creature climb from its prior home.

‘Oh, look at you.’ Morgana murmured, Aithusa curling up on Merlin’s hand while the two of them looked down to him.

‘He’s adorable.’ Merlin added, and the Witch looked up to him.

‘He?’ Merlin shrugged, he just knew that Aithusa was a boy, could feel it in his bones. The Dragon chirped again, looking up to both of them.

‘Dragonlords.’ Morgana whispered with a frown, before it quickly turned into a smile when Aithusa attempted to chew on one of her fingers.

And with that, Aithusa was born to two parents.

**

‘What if he doesn’t like the rabbit?’ Morgana questioned, picking up her skirts and following Merlin over the fallen tree. The Warlock rolled his eyes, waved the hand that was holding a chicken.

‘Then we give him the chicken.’

It had been an interesting couple of months, hiding a Dragon in the woods not far from the Castle, the two of them raising Aithusa as best as they could. Arthur was oblivious, as ever, to Merlin’s Magic, although he knew of his sister’s.

‘Aithusa!’ Merlin called, and the Dragon came creeping out. Morgana went to him first, knelt in the dirt and laughed as he crawled up onto her lap, tail swinging and wings twitching in excitement. Merlin watched fondly, before offering out the rabbit to the Dragon. He crept across, sniffed at it, then opted for the chicken.

‘Told you.’ Morgana looked smug, and Merlin just smiled, ignoring the way his heart clenched at the sight.

**

‘This is suicide!’ Merlin laughed, tried to restrain the wiggling bundle of blankets and perhaps a Dragon, if he hadn't managed to sneak out yet. Morgana was by his side, the two of them walking to her Chambers.

Luckily, nobody noticed. Once inside, Merlin got the bath and filled it using his Magic, while Morgana stroked Aithusa’s white scales and cooed to him.

‘You spoil him rotten.’ Merlin stated, and the Witch frowned, before offering a cheeky grin.

‘Don’t pretend you don’t do the same. I’ve noticed the pastries you sneak him.’ Merlin neither accepted nor denied the accusation, checking the temperature of the water before going across to collect the baby Dragon. Aithusa was more than happy to climb into his arms, smearing yet more of the dirt that had found them in this position, staining his shirt.

‘Rascal.’ Merlin chided, but wasn’t mad at all, in fact he was already struggling to hide his smile. Behind him, Morgana muttered a cleaning spell to freshen the bed sheets and her own dress, whilst Merlin tried to convince Aithusa that the water was safe.

‘C’mon, it’s warm!’ The Dragon curled around his neck, Merlin leaning down and Aithusa reaching out to test the water. Finding it to his taste, he tried to get closer, and Merlin moved further.

Unfortunately, Aithusa often misbehaved. So, as he recoiled and chirped loudly, Merlin lost his footing and promptly fell into the bath, Aithusa on top of him.

Morgana was laughing, clutching at her stomach while Merlin’s legs hung out of the bath, his torso soaked, and Aithusa curled up on his stomach with an expression that screamed innocence.

‘You two are ganging up on me.’ Merlin complained, and Aithusa snorted out a small spark of fire.

Morgana just laughed harder.

**

‘Should you really be provoking the King?’ Merlin asked, polishing the armour as Morgana sprawled out on the grass bank, wearing very little. She was sun-bathing, attempting to tan her pale skin, but was wearing nothing more than a tunic and a pair of Arthur’s old cut-off riding trousers, that she’d hacked at to make them short. They revealed her legs from just above the knee, and the shirt was short-sleeved, dipping lower than would have ever been allowed under Uther’s reign.

‘Should he really be staring?’ Morgana shot back, and Merlin sighed. Aithusa was in her Chambers, as the poor Dragon had been injured fighting a particularly aggressive rabbit, and so there was little chance of them moving far from the Castle.

‘You know what I mean.’ Merlin grumbled, finally managed to get the mark of Arthur’s armour. Morgana rolled, propped herself up on her elbows and looked to the armour.

‘Why don’t you clean it with Magic?’ She was teasing, knew he wouldn’t risk such a thing out in the open.

‘You’re a Witch.’ He mumbled under his breath, and Morgana cackled.

‘And you’re a Warlock.’ Not loud enough for anyone else to hear, but Merlin still looked around.

**

‘Can you explain this?’ Arthur gestured to the scorched sheets, while Morgana tried not to laugh. Merlin was in the corner of the room, desperately attempting not to wiggle as Aithusa attempted to break out of the cupboard.

A particularly loud bang had Arthur turning, his manservant quickly pretending he’d tripped, and the King scowled.

‘Do try and refrain from being an idiot for a minute, Merlin.’ Morgana would apologise later, Merlin had told her this was a bad idea.

‘I lost control of my Magic, briefly. Sorry, brother.’ Arthur looked pleased with her honestly, although wary of the Magic. A hand rested on her shoulder, squeezed gently.

‘I’m always here for you, Morgana.’ She offered her best smile, meek yet happy with the comfort, and Arthur remained oblivious. He left the room, and Merlin slumped to the floor, Aithusa escaping from the cupboard and promptly settling in Merlin’s lap.

‘Co-parenting is hard.’ Was all he said, and the King’s sister tried to hide her smile.

**

‘Shit!’ He panicked, Aithusa understanding the panic and hiding. Morgana looked around the clearing, knowing the Knights were approaching, and they had no excuse for sneaking out. Merlin had no idea what to do, Arthur was going to figure out they were hiding something, and then Aithusa would be at risk!

‘Follow my lead.’ Morgana snapped, and Merlin did nothing but nodded. He was shoved backwards, Morgana gripped his hips and tugging him towards a tree, before promptly kissing him.

He was so confused, made a noise against her lips, while her hands ran through his hair and he tried to figure out where to put his own.

‘Merlin! You cheeky bugger, who’s…’ Elyan’s taunt fell flat the moment Morgana shoved him back, staring up to the Knights. Luckily, Arthur wasn’t present, but the five Knights of the Round Table were. They looked between them, Morgana’s swollen lips and Merlin’s flushed face.

‘Nothing to tell the King, hmm?’ Morgana stated coldly, and the Knights quickly bowed from their position on top of the horses, excusing themselves.

‘That was a close call.’ The Witch stated, and Merlin tried to forget the feeling of her lips.

**

‘Awww, well done!’ Morgana praised, Aithusa looking extremely proud of the stag that he’d brought down. Merlin rewarded him by helping cut up the creature, feeling slightly bad about it, but he had to keep his baby safe. Plus, Morgana would kill him if he tried to let Aithusa eat this by himself.

‘Isn’t he perfect?’ Merlin tried not to jump when Morgana leant back against him, watching as Aithusa used his fire to cook the meat, before snacking into it.

‘He is.’ Merlin agreed, laying a hand on her waist and watching the Dragon feast.

‘We’ve done a good job.’ Morgana looked up to him, some unreadable expression on her face.

‘So far.’ Merlin supplied, before she quickly moved in to kiss his cheek. It was too close to his lips, he felt the blush that threatened his cheeks.

**

‘AITHUSA!’ The Dragon responded, taking to the air and breathing fire down onto the bandits that had ambushed them. Morgana was struggling to hold her on, and so Merlin made the decision for her.

He reached out, gripped her tightly and wrapped an arm around her waist, manhandling her out of the way before slamming his hand out. The bandits went flying, most hitting trees and others slumping into the dirt. Aithusa let out a burst of fire, enough to scare the others off, and Merlin breathed out in relief.

‘Good job!’ He praised the Dragon, who yipped in understanding, before settling on the ground and looking to the group of unconscious men. The Warlock realised he was still holding Morgana, dropped his grip and stepped back.

‘Sorry, I…’ He was cut off when hands gripped his tunic, pulled him in and lips met his. This time, he was slightly more prepared, held her hips lightly and kissed her back with just as much passion.

Behind them, Aithusa chirped and spread his wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts/suggestions always appreciated!! :)


End file.
